


Manbun

by chronicallyilltrashcan



Series: Bite-Sized Rhink [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, emotional journey, kinda platonic rhink, link likes to style hair, manbun!rhett, or romantic rhink you decide, rhett is nervous, rhett's spiritual deconstruction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicallyilltrashcan/pseuds/chronicallyilltrashcan
Summary: Rhett's long hair was supposed to be a symbol of his emotional growth, but right now it's keeping him from being vulnerable
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Bite-Sized Rhink [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623640
Comments: 12
Kudos: 61





	Manbun

Link was no stranger to Rhett’s annoyed huffs and grunts, however the cause was not usually related to his hair.

Link walked into their dressing room to find Rhett trying his best to get his hair out of his face in anyway he could. However, he was failing miserably. Link smirked as he watched the big man furrow his brow and struggle with his auburn curls.

“Whatcha going for there? Your hair finally get the best of ya?”

Rhett ripped the hair tie out of his hair and flung it onto the vanity dramatically before glaring at Link through the mirror.

“I just...I just want it outta my face for the biscuit. Ya know, don’t wanna worry about it when I’m trying to talk about something this....heavy” Rhett sighed and reassessed his hair situation. He was about to give up, until Link moved to stand behind him, picking up the brush he had abandoned on the counter.

“What’d ya doing?”

“I’m helping you” Link said simply as he brushed Rhett’s hair back off his forehead and gathered it in his hand. Rhett was effectively subdued by Link’s gesture. He watched as Link worked methodically. Once he had it brushed off Rhett’s face, he started smoothing it back with his hands, separating his hair into sections and pulling it back one by one, and Rhett closed his eyes and savored the feeling of Link’s fingers in his hair. “You want me to braid it?”

“Ya know how to braid?” Rhett said with disbelief. “Yeah man. Used to do Lily’s hair when she was little. Always told me she liked how it turned out more when I did it instead of Christy”.

“I think she just said that to humor you”

“Oh shut up” Link retorted with a purposefully rough tug on Rhett’s hair that made him recoil. “My daughter isn’t an asshole like you”

“Hey my asshole-ness has decreased by at least half since starting therapy, thank you very much”

Rhett watched in the mirror as a small smile tugged at the corner of Link’s mouth. “Yeah, I’ll give you that. Been much less insufferable lately”

Rhett thought it was strange that the comment touched him so, but Link’s opinion of him had always had the most weight. He briefly basked in the warmth of the validation, before Link interrupted him with a slightly less aggressive tug on the hair he had been simply holding during their exchange. “Hey I asked you a question. Braid or no?”

“Eh, think I need a little more length before you can really work with it”

“Bet that’s not the first time you’ve said that”

Rhett reached around and pinched Link’s side, causing him to yelp and flinch and let go of his hair with an indignant giggle. “Hey watch it! Now I have to start over”

“Yeah cause you had made so much progress”

"Jerk" Link muttered under his breath, but the smile on his face and in his voice told Rhett he didn't mean it. Many who only saw them while they were “on” would think this back and forth was just for entertainment, but this was how their relationship had been for as long as either could remember. The familiarity of Link’s laugh soothed Rhett’s anxious mind.

Link restarted his pony tail, slicking the top half of Rhett’s wavy hair back and gathering it neatly into a small bun and securing with a hair tie. He grabbed some gel and started lightly slicking down flyaways while Rhett watched him intently in the mirror. He was always amazed at the care and coordination Link could exhibit when needed. Once he was done, Rhett’s hair was pulled half back in a tidy bun, the other half still too short to secure in a bun.

“I think ya look good like this. Suits you” Link said, resting his now unoccupied hands on Rhett’s shoulders. Link gently ran his fingers through the curls that still hung free at Rhett's neck. “I like seeing your curls while still seeing your face”.

Rhett felt warmth flow through his body, and couldn't help the smile that formed under his unruly beard. In that moment, he felt more connected to Link than he had in a while. Felt more vulnerable and open, felt truly receptive to Link's affection. He realized he was ready to share this vulnerable part of himself, and was comforted by Link's presence, as he always was. He saw Link gazing at him adoringly in the mirror, and he tried to return the sentiment with his expression. Link gently squeezed Rhett’s shoulders.

“Alright, lets go tell people what’s in that pretty head of yours”.

**Author's Note:**

> just a lil something i threw together cause i couldn't stop thinking about link styling rhett's hair


End file.
